WTF! YOUR TONGUE CHANGES COLOURS!
by MoonlightDragon888
Summary: Yahiko was walking down the market streets when he sees a popsicle for sale & an idea for the ultimate prank is formed! What happens when Yahiko returns to the dojo with the prank? CHAOS! ONESHOT!


**Ok, erm, I know I'm late... VERY late but this is my first Rurouni Kenshin fic so go easy on me, alright? Well, enjoy!

* * *

****_WTF! Your Tongue Changes Colours?_****_  
_**  
It's a quiet day in Tokyo Japan, when young Yahiko Myoujin was strolling down the streets, totally bored out of his mind. "Man," He complained, "I thought for sure I could find somebody to play a prank on around here but I guess not.--"

Yahiko saw something purple stocked in a cold bucket of ice. "Hm? What's that?" Yahiko went to the stand & by just looking at the weird cold looking object, an idea hatched in his little head.

( A/N;-Yahikohits me with his kendo stick-Me;OW! )

"Hey! I wonder.. hehehe..." Yahiko had an evil grin on his face as he continued looking at thecold purple treat.He turned to the seller and...

* * *

**Later  
**Yahiko sucked & licked his cold treat called a 'Popsicle' happily but walked, knowing that if he was caught skipping, somebody might send him to a nuthouse.

( A/N;I don't know if they even DO have any Mental Hospitals in the Meiji Era... GOMEN! )

He looked over to the Kamiya Dojo & walked to the entrance. As he walked in, he saw Sanosuke, lying around, doing nothingas usual. 'That little freeloader...' he thought as he walked over to Sano. "Oi, Sanosuke, what are youdoing here?" Yahiko asked innocently.

"Well kid, I was just--**HOLY** SHIT, BRAT!" Sanosuke yelled as he saw Yahiko, "What's wrong Sano? You look like you've seen something paranormal& out of this world." Yahiko stated. "Listen kid, if you're going to reply, 'My face,' you're dead wrong. It's your tongue!"

( A/N;I don't really know if Yahiko had insulted Sano like that but just bear with me ok? )

"Hm? _What_ about my tongue?" Yahiko asked curiously, "YOUR FRIKKN' TONGUE'S CHANGED COLOUR!" Sano yelled, "WHAT? NO WAY!" Yahiko yelled, "WHAT COLOUR IS IT?"

"IT'S... IT'S..." Sano trembled, "WHAAAAAT?" Yahiko asked, impatient, "PURPLE! IT'S F-ING PURPLE!"Sano practically screamed, "I'M GETTING FOX-LADY RIGHT NOW!" Yahiko's eye's widened by 3 centimetres.

'Uh-oh, I'd better tell Sano everything before this gets anymore serious---and QUICK!'

"W-what? Sanosuke wait, it's not _that_ bad, is it? Besides, maybe my tongue _could_ use a little change of decoration--I mean, colour you know-" Yahiko was cut off bySanosuke, who yelled right in Yahiko's face, "YEAH, DECORATION BACK TO YOUR NORMAL TONGUE COLOUR, _PINK!_ "

"EWWWW! NOT _PINK!_ THE DREADED COLOUR, _**PINK!**_ " Yahiko yelled, "Oi minna, what's going on?" Kenshin just arrived outside, looking at the flustered Sanosuke & frantic Yahiko.

( A/N;Why couldn't Kenshin hear all the commotion until now, errrmmm... earplugs? -Smiles sheepishly- )

"KENSHIN! LOOK IN YAHIKO'S MOUTH!" Sanosuke yelled, practically screamed, "Nani o? Doushita Sano?This one has never seen you _this_ frantic since the time you 'accidently' dyed Megumi-dono's hair blue at last week's party!"

_**Flashback**_  
_"Hehehe..." Sanosuke chuckled, "THIS prank is foolproof, FOOLPROOF I tell ya!" _

_"Errrmmm...Sano? Are you sure we should be doing this? I mean, what if Megumi-dono catches us?"_

"What do you mean us? _It's _you_ that's going to take the blame remember?"_

_"ORO! N-nani o? What do you mean by _that_, SanosukeSagara?--" Then Kenshin remembered & mentally cursed, 'Damn... -sigh- The things I do for friends...' Sanosuke then snuck inside Megumi's room & put the dye in her only comb. _

_The two of them then heard footsteps & a familar medicinal smell emanating from outside the door. "Oh shit," Sano cursed, "Let's get out of here!" _

_The two of them jumped out the window & landed smoothly on the edge underneath the windowsill. They heard the sound of hair being brushed & jumped off but then Sano slipped & fell in Megumi's rose bushes. They quickly ran inside before they were seen._

_**A few minutes later  
**Sano & Kenshin acted as though nothing was wrongand acted casual. Suddenly, the room was the__n rumbling with a loud shriek, "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR?---"Then there was silence... then normal calm shuffling----TOO calm. _

_It made Kenshin worried, "Hey Sano?"_

_"Yeah Kenshin?"  
"Those steps sound TOO calm, don't they?"  
"No, why d__o you ask?"  
"Because---oh...oh dear.."  
"What's wrong with YOU?"  
"Ermmm.. this one suggests you turn around..."  
"Huh?"  
__  
Sano did but.. it was a big mistake. Sano saw something that made him stiffenmore than a board. Megumi had a... dark & very, very, VERY angry aura surrounding her._

"Erm... fox?"Sano asked feebly, "So... ROOSTER HEAD, do you mind telling me WHY my hair is suddenly blue after I brushed my hair?" Megumi asked very calmly, "Don't know, why?" Sano asked idiotically.

_BIG MISTAKE._

_"Because it so happens that you are suddenly covered in rose petals & leaves which emanate the very same smell coming frommy once PERFECT ROSE BUSH!"Megumi now yelled, her fox ears sticking out._

"Orooooo... umm..This one leaves this to you, Sanosuke... farewell!" Kenshin yelled as he quickly dashed in his god-like speed. "O-OI! DON'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE, YOU TRAITOR! COME BACK----here?" 

_( A/N; I know Kenshin's action was pretty OOC but hey, even man-slayers have to run SOMEtime, right? )_

_Sano then saw Megumi tapping her foot, "So, what's Ken-san have to do with this, ROOSTER HEAD?"_

_"Uhhh...uh-oh..."_

**End Flashback  
**It was then after that, Megumi hit him once on the head with her pillow & stormed off in a calm demeanor. Sano was lucky that Megumi was so mature & had a calm demeanor orelse he would've been pushing the daisiesin the Afterlife right about now.

"So, what's wrong with Yahiko?" Kenshin asked. "HIS TONGUE'S GREEN!" Sano yelled. "WHAT?" Kenshin looked at Yahiko &said, "Yahiko, can youopen your mouth please?"

"Umm... as long as you don't react the way Sanosuke did."  
"Oh yes, of course."Kenshin promised as Yahiko opened his jaw, "OH MY GOODNESS!" Kenshin yelled, "I MUST GET MEGUMI-DONO!" And started running inside frantically in search of Megumi.

"HEY!" Yahiko yelled after him, "I THOUGHT YOU WOULDN'T REACT THE WAY SANOSUKE DID!"

"SHUT UP YAHIKO! NOW WE'VE GOTTA GET YOU IN BED! HOW DID YOUR TONGUE TURN GREEN? WHAT DID YOU EAT?" Sanosuke demanded. "I ONLY ATE CANDY! THAT'S IT!" Yahiko replied angry.

"ARE YOU SURE YOU ATE CANDY! IT LOOKS LIKE YOU POISONED YOURSELF TO ME!" Sano yelled.

( A/N;Wow,there's a lot of yelling in this story. -Sweatdrop- )

"What's going on in here? You both are acting like somebody's poisoned him/herself or something!" Kaoru came in with an annoyed expression on her face. Sano & Yahiko looked at each other. Her theory may have been a little TOO accurate.

"What's wrong? Come on now, spill it! And what's with Kenshin? He's been running around the dojo looking for that fox like the world depended on it! I went to ask him but he then ran so fast I don't think he saw as he zipped right by me!" Kaoru asked.

"Yahiko's been poisoned!" Sano said, angry. "WHAT! WHAT HAPPENED?" Kaoru asked. "What happened while you were in town, Yahiko?"

"I just boughta piece of candy from a stand & ate it on the way here, that's it!" Yahiko explained, frustrated with everybody's stupidity. Even Kenshin's gone whack! "Ok, minna, this one has retrieved Mrgumi-dono!"Speak of the devil.

Kenshin was then running with Megumi not far behind him. "Yahiko! When have you been poisoned?" Megumi asked, feeling Yahiko's forehead with the back of her hand, " HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU PEOPLE THAT **_I'M NOT POISONED!_** " Yahiko screamed.

"Geesh Yahiko, you don't have to yell!" Kaoru said annoyed, that was it.

YAHIKO SNAPPED.

" I AM NOT POISONED! LOOK AT MY TONGUE! I'M NOT POISONED! I BOUGHT THIS CANDY CALLED A---- A 'POPSICLE' FROM A STAND THIS MORNING!"

( A/N;Okay now this is a flashback from the first paragraph of this story )

**Flashback  
**_"Hello, sir!"Yahiko greeted the seller, "Hello, little one!" Yahiko decided to ignore the comment but it took all his willpower not to smack the man right there on the spot. " What would you like here today?"_

_"I'd like that small cold-looking treat over there?" Yahiko said, more of a question than a statement, "Oh of course!" The man smiled, "That's a popsicle! A new investment & invention in the world of dessert!" _

_"Oh, how muchis it worth?" Yahiko asked, "200 yen!" The man smiled, "Great!" Yahiko smiled,a bargain! Yahiko handed theman the money & walked off licking it. Yahiko then came across a pond & saw his tongue purple!_

_Yahiko almostyelled but then figured the popsicle must've made his tongue change colour!  
---Cool...__he then had a new prank... this one's going to be better than the last one! 'I can't wait to see the expression on their face!' He thought, snickering & walked off down the road to the dojo, licking the popsicle in his wake._

**End Flashback  
**"So that's what happened and--"  
"So, I recall you saying you were using this as a prank for us?" Sanosuke asked, his eyebrow twitching, "Yeah and----ehhh... uh-oh... eheheh.. uh.. gotta run!" Yahiko laughed nervously & ran. If it weren't for their anger, the others would've thought Yahiko was running faster than Kenshin.

"HOLD ON YOU!"  
"YOU GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE, YAHIKO MYOJIN!"  
Sano & Kaoru were chasing Yahiko very angrily, while Kaoru was holding her kendo stickhigh in the air in anger.

"Umm.. Ken-san, shouldn't you be stopping them?" Megumi asked, her ears poopping out, "No, this one doesn't think so, no he doesn't. Yahiko will live. Besides, maybe this little event willl teach him a very important lesson!" Kenshin grinned his Rurouni grin as he watched the humorous site unfold in front of them.

* * *

OMG!  
MAJOR HAND CRAMP HERE!  
Well, hope you're satisfied, remember, Read & Review! Please? -Bambi eyes-

**Definitions  
**Nani/Nani O-What/What's it about  
-San-Polite way of addressing someone or 'Sir' in Megumi's definition  
Oi-Hey


End file.
